


And Baby Makes Three?

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Angel have a baby together during S1.  Yeah, it's mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Angel lay on Wesley’s belly and grinned in delight. “I can hear both your heartbeats.” He said.

Wesley stroked Angel’s hair. “It is magical, isn’t it, though more than a little odd.”

Angel raised his head to look at Wesley, running his hand over his swollen belly, trying to get the baby to kick. “Any stranger then a vampire and a watcher falling in love and getting married?”

Wesley gave Angel a crooked smile. “Perhaps not, though a human male pregnancy is certainly not ordinary by any stretch of the imagination.”

Angel shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I love you, I love our baby, and we help the helpless, what else is there?”

Wesley reached up to run his hand over Angel’s cheek. “Nothing I can think of.” He intoned lovingly.

“Oh! Did you feel that! She kicked me!” Angel exclaimed.

Wesley laughed. “Yes, I felt it. I was a little more on the receiving end of it then you. And we don’t know that the baby is a she yet. Anne doesn’t have that kind of equipment. “

Angel shook his head. “I just know. I feel it. I can’t thank Doyle enough for finding Anne though. I had no idea who was going to help deliver the baby. Demon/mystic pregnancy midwife and works with runaway teenagers? She’s a saint. “

Wesley sighed, closing his eyes. “Indeed. And I think Charles is more then a little interested. He has been spending quite a few evenings helping her out at the center. Can you get me something to drink, I’m feeling parched.”

Angel stood up. “Hey, I hope it works out for them. I want everybody to be as happy as us.” He went into the kitchen and rooted in the refrigerator for a bottle of spring water. 

Wesley turned on his side slowly, holding his belly. He exhaled noisily, feeling so terribly tired. This was taking a lot out of him. He looked over in the corner of the bedroom where Angel had been putting together the bassinet earlier. They should probably talk about moving soon, he thought, getting a larger place, maybe something with windows. He smiled sadly to himself; he would miss it here, this tiny flat was the place they fell in love, and it would always be special. “I love you.” Wesley whispered to the baby, half drifting to sleep as he listened to Angel in the kitchen. 

The baby kicked. Then again, harder. A third time, now it was hurting. Wesley opened his eyes in alarm. A tight pain spread across his abdomen. Wesley sat up. “Angel? Angel!” he shouted.

Angel hurried in with the water. “What? What’s wrong?” 

Wesley started panting. “It hurts. I think something’s wrong. Call Anne.”

Angel frowned deeply, squeezing the water bottle in panic. “Call Anne?” he repeated numbly.

Wesley looked up at him. “Damn it, yes, now! Call Anne.” He held both his hands over his belly protectively. 

Angel ran for the telephone and dialed the number. Come on, come on, pick up, pick up, he thought, bouncing from one foot to the other. 

“Hello?” A young friendly girl’s voice asked.

“Anne! It’s Angel. Wesley is sick, the baby is sick, something. Come over, please?” Angel pleaded.

Anne shushed him. “Shh, Angel, it’s fine, Wesley is in all likelihood in labor. I’ll be right over.” She hung up the telephone.

Angel hung up the receiver and went back in the bedroom. He sat on the bed and held Wesley close. “She said the baby is probably coming.”

Wesley laughed, high and quick. “Obviously the hard and painful way.” He dug his fingers into Angel’s back and groaned. “Very painful.”

Angel’s mouth twitched. He felt useless and impotent, watching Wesley suffer. It all seemed so nice, up until now. God, what if I lost him, lost the baby? Can’t think about it, can’t, he instructed himself. He helped Wesley lay back on the bed. “I’ll get you a cold cloth, okay?” He offered, rushing into the bathroom.

Wesley looked at the ceiling, biting his lip. Breathe, he told himself, just breathe, and don’t think about the pain. He could hear commotion upstairs. Anne he hoped. Footfalls echoed as she came into view. “Wesley, hey, how’s the expectant Dad?” She asked.

He shuddered out a long breath. “I’ve been better.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I bet. So, let’s get you undressed, and bring your little one into the world, okay?” She went into the kitchen to wash her hands.

Angel came out of the bathroom, saw Wesley trying to stand and helped him up, gently undressing him from the waist down. “I’m gonna grab some towels.” He said, going to the linen closet then putting down several white towels on the bedspread and laying Wesley back down.

Anne opened her medical bag and put on latex gloves. “Lay back, let me check you.” 

Wesley obeyed, fingers clutching the bedspread as another wave of pain crashed through him. Angel paced nervously. “Well, how is he? How is the baby?”

Anne smiled up at him. “Baby is definitely coming. “ She got out her stethoscope. “And both heartbeats are strong. They’ll be fine Angel, don’t worry, I’ve done this before.”

Angel nodded. “Yeah, okay. Tell me what to do. “

Anne considered. “Why don’t you sit behind Wesley, hold up his head and feed him some ice chips when he wants them, okay Daddy?”

Angel grinned at her “Daddy” remark and nodded. He went back to the kitchen and pulled out the ice tray. He looked through the drawers, but couldn’t find the ice chipper. Damn it all to hell, he thought irritably, wrapped the ice cubes in a dish towel, and slammed them with his fist until they became chips. He came back into the bedroom with a brimming cup and settled against the headboard with Wesley up against him. He gave him a couple of ice chips, and felt better, useful. 

Anne gave him a big smile and went on with her duties. Wesley moaned as the pain rose and fell repeatedly, then suddenly he felt soaking wet. “What happened, what’s wrong?” he cried out.

Anne held up her hands. “It’s fine, your water broke, the amniotic fluid. Baby’s ready. I’m going to need you to push, alright? Really bear down, you don’t have the kind of flexibility a woman has, it’s a little more difficult.”

Wesley grimaced. “So I’ve noticed. Yes. I’m ready.”

Angel held his shoulders tightly as Wesley pushed. Anne talked to him continually. “Come on Wes; come on, a little harder, good, good, deep breath, push! Okay, great! I can see the head!” She grinned. “Baby has dark hair like Angel.”

Angel laughed, almost in disbelief of what was happening in front of him. He kissed the top of Wesley’s head. “I’m so proud of you, Wes!”

“Okay Wesley, come one, a big push now, really big, let’s get the rest of the head and the shoulders out. “ Wesley closed his eyes and bore down hard, sweating more and more profusely. Whoever named it labor, certainly wasn’t kidding. The pain was exquisite, a horrible burning sensation. He longed for this to be over, so he would just lie down and go to sleep. “A little more Wes, come on, you can do this.” Anne encouraged. “Great! The head is out!” 

The sound of high pitched crying filled the air as the baby took in its first breath. Wesley looked up at Angel, beaming. Angel beamed back. “We’re almost there Wes.” He said in awe.

Wesley reached deep down into himself, into his inner strength, courage, and love for his new family, and found what it took to keep going. He bore down again. Anne slipped the left, then the right shoulder out carefully. “Just one more Wes, one last time.” He took a cleansing breath, pushed, and Wesley and Angel’s baby came into the world.

Anne held up the crying infant, still attached to the umbilical cord and placed it gently on Wesley’s stomach, reaching for a towel to clean the mucus off its face. “Congratulations, you have a daughter!” She exclaimed.

Angel gaped at the baby. “A daughter? Really? Wow!” He shouted. The baby startled at his voice and started to cry again. “Oh! Sorry, sorry.” 

Wesley laughed. “Don’t worry, Angel, babies cry.” He ran his hands over his daughter’s back gently. “It’s okay, your parents are here, and we love you.”

Anne handed Angel a pair of scissors. “Cut the cord?”

Angel snipped through the umbilical cord with trembling fingers. Anne nodded. “Excellent job.” She took the scissors and completed tying off the cord with experienced hands. 

“What should I do now?” Angel asked, fidgeting. 

“Um, why don’t you put water in the baby bath so I can clean her off, and get a bottle ready, she’ll probably be hungry. “ Anne suggested, and resumed her examination of Wesley. “Great, everything went really well. You’ll be back on your feet in no time.” She looked up at him sternly. “No sexual relations for six weeks though, okay, you need to heal.”

Wesley gave her a half smile. “Alright, no problem, can I just sleep for six weeks, I’m really worn out.”

Anne chuckled. “I can imagine. Here, let me take her, and get you more comfortable. “ She handed the baby to Angel, who balanced her clumsily for a minute before he got the hang of it. Anne helped Wesley up to the pillows, removed the towels and medical debris from the bed, and covered him with a thin sheet. “Rest now Daddy, we’ve got it in hand. Wesley nodded and sighed, removed his glasses, and closed his eyes.

*****

Wesley awoke a few hours later. “Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling?” Anne asked quietly, checking his pulse. 

Wesley rubbed his eyes. “Achy, tired, but alright.”

Anne patted his hand. “Good. I’ve got some Jell-O here for you; Angel said you liked the lime kind?” She held out a spoonful for him. Wes dutifully swallowed it all down. “Excellent. Up for a little company?” 

Wesley slipped on his glasses and sat up against the pillows. Angel came into view holding the baby, clean and fed and happy in her new pink onesie. Angel sat down on the bed and handed her to Wesley. He kissed him gently on the cheek. “I love you Wes, so much.” He said with a hitch in his voice. 

Wesley kissed him back softly. “Me too.” He tickled his daughter’s toes, laughing as she wrinkled her nose. “She needs a name.”

Angel nodded. “Yeah, I liked your idea of Elizabeth, after your grandmother. “ 

Wesley smiled. “Elizabeth. Lovely. What about her middle name?”

Angel looked up at Anne. “How about Anne?”

Anne raised her eyebrows in happy surprise. Wesley nodded. “Yes, definitely. Elizabeth Anne. Perfect.”

Anne hugged them both. “Thanks guys, that’s so nice!” She sighed. “Okay, Angel knows how to give her a sponge bath, feed her, change her, rock her, burp her; I think you will be fine tonight. I’ll come by tomorrow, see how everybody is doing.”

Wesley and Angel nodded, thanked her profusely, and returned to cooing over Elizabeth. Anne gathered her supplies and started up the stairs, paused, and turned, smiling once more at the happy picture of the newly formed family.   
*****

Two Months Later

Angel pushed Elizabeth in her baby swing, waiting for Anne to come out of the bedroom. He was worried. Just when it seemed Wesley was fully on the mend, back to his usual self, he had started getting sick, a lot. Angel was anxious that there had been overlooked side-effects to having Elizabeth. He hoped to God not. 

Anne came out of the bedroom. “Well, Wesley isn’t sick, so don’t panic.”

Angel looked relieved. “What’s wrong with him then?”

Anne gave him an amused smile. “Didn’t learn the first time around, did you? Ever hear of birth control?”

Angel opened his mouth in shock. “Wes is pregnant, _again_?!”

Anne nodded and then smirked. “I’m gonna let you tell him the news.” She leaned over the swing. “How is Elizabeth today, huh? Gonna have a baby brother or sister pretty soon. How about that. Your Daddy is an impregnating machine.”

Angel went into the bedroom. Wesley was tucking in his shirt. “Well, what did Anne say?” He asked nervously.

Angel walked over and hugged him tight. “Love you Wes. Everything is fine. You are fine.” He paused. “Hey, ever hear of a little thing called Irish Twins?” 

The End….


End file.
